SYOT OPEN the 70th Annual Hunger Games
by kariiwilliams121
Summary: This is an open SYOT story. It'll close on 11/28/14 at 10:00pm. Please, send characters. This arena is based of the four seasons, put to their extremities. Route for tributes and allies in the arena, while seeing the disturbing progression of the he'd Gamemaker's & Snow's toxic relationship and how it all ties off in the 70th Games. Form in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Miss Dromeir. I see you have outdone yourself this one last time then, hmm?" pouts President Snow.

"Well, _yes,_ sir, I have. I wanted to make my last year special," says Dromeir, while twisting her lavender coloured hands around over her projection book.

Snows smiles at her, a decibel of blood infused spit threatening to pour out on his crisp white and gold swirled shirt.

She sweats uncontrollably, the aroma of artificial honey seeping from her pores. Snow licks his lips at the smell, thus dropping the blood bulb at the corner of his mouth.

"Special it is, Peka. Special it is..." he whispers into the air, trying to immerse himself in her Capitol made sweat scent.

"Thank you, sir." she shakily says, tipping herself forward towards the man, thus showing the top swells of her breasts, her black hair crooning over her shoulders.

They we're slowly gravitating themselves to one another, both fully aware of the lust floating around in the air.

"Oh, Coriolauns, you didn't tell me Peka was here!" chirped his bloated wife, Morta. A push over of a woman, she wasn't liked anywhere around Panem, and Snow was fine with that.

"Uh, yes, . I was just showing our President here the new arena," the coffee coloured woman replied.

Morta's dull eyes lightened at the thought. "Well, _really?_ Ah, let me see of it then!" she jumped.

"Okay..." Peka's singsong voice rang throughout Snow's cavernous office. She lifted the book like metal onto the mahogany desk. She flipped to page eight.

"Arena, _rise._" she said while standing with her hands out stretched.

"Oh my," whispered Mrs. Snow. "It's marvelous!"

"Thank you, miss, I tried my best." hastily laughed Peka.

The trio gazed at the 3-D formed hologram projection. Rising above the table, it stood. It was in the form a an equal square, divided into four equal quadrants. The upper left held a winter wonderland. Everything was bleak and frozen; there was no life to be seen. A constant snow fell in heavy sheets to the ground, putting it in almost blizzard like circumstances. The upper right held the absolute opposite. A burning, hot, dry desert land covered the northeastern sphere of the square plain. It was rolling hills of sand, sand, and more sand. The few plants that were there either held the most life suntanning juices that allowed a tribute to live for days without water, to the most horrid of sorts, a plant whose touch soothed the heat but who ingestion cremated the heart. Under that one was a autumn, but the worst of sorts. Rapid winds with bites of cold covered it. Nothing in it was calm and dry spells along with rain left tributes in awe. The last was the lower left; the spring. It was beautiful, full of colourful tid bits and flowers and what not. To the eye it looked pleasing; to be near was hell. The pollen inflamed your sinuses making it hard to breathe, but not so bad as to what it'd kill you. A constant itching where you couldn't scratch was there, and didn't leave until you left it.

"I honestly love it, Peka. Outstanding work," she said as she leaned over to hug Peka in a too affectionate way.

"Thank you again, miss. I'll be sure to tell you how everything comes along." she said as she packed her things, which was just the projector book. "See you in a bit," she called off as she made her way out and into her and Snow's 'private room'.

* * *

><p>Tribute form on my profile! Please, please, please sign up! It's greatly appreciated. (: Chapter two will be up either later today or tomorrow morning.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Dromeir's platform heels clacked on the blue marble floors leading to a large flower bedazzled wooden set. Upon reaching the heavy doors, she twisted the brass handle, continuing to strut to a metallic lavender desk. She sat in the lavender seat too, swiveling herself around until she got comfortable.

She waved her hand over the small screen on her tabletop. A picture of a plump, pale orange tinted woman with bleached spiral curls. "Barnabelle, do I have any messages?"

Her face pinched as she smiled at her boss. "Yes, ma'am, Sir Crane is here. He's been waiting for a few minutes now, would you like for him to come in?"

Peka's skin doesn't redden, yet an angry heat fills her cheeks. Her jaw tightened, as did her fist. A rapid sheen of sweat covered her brow and neck. She inflamed, allergic to the job-taking parasite that has been awaiting her presence. She trembled as she answered. "Yes, please send him in," she clenched.

She took off her fitted turquoise and plum blazer donned in tiny scribbles and scratches that straddled the line of opacity and translucence. A white, sleeveless top played at her shoulders and high neck, accentuating her collarbone. A plum daisyed choker brought out the swan like essence of her head, elongating the already stretched thing.

She fanned herself as her study's door opened.

"Getting hot at my arrival, I see?" joked the young Seneca.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Peka lashed, getting right to the point.

"I'm not working as assistant this year. I'm taking some time off. I need to think about how I want to plan my arena for next year," he smirked at her.

The words were like screeches in her ear. "Snow will accept no such thing."

"Snow will accept what ever the hell I want!" he cut her off. "After all, I _am_ his gracing point."

"You are only his gracing point in bed, Seneca!"

"Same as you are, Peka! The exact same as you, so don't you dare call _me_ out any different!" he shouted over her. "I'm guessing the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it?"

She seethed. "You are no creation of mine! You crawled right out of the deepest pits of Tartarus into my way. I gave you no influence, I gave you no sway. It is your fault for letting yourself get fooled! You won't keep this job any longer than I have,"

"Fooled? By whom? You? Snow? All of the Capitol? No, sweetheart. Snow is genuine. I _will_ be Head Gamemaker for lives after yours."

"Coriolanus is feeding you lies! He is playing you, I swear it! He'll tag you along for a bit, then after he think's you've expired , he'll just toss you away like nothing ever happened between either of you!" tears and spit flew around the room. "He'll fill you with all these hopes that someday he'll make you his united lover, that he'll be forever with you, that he'll make you his most prized possession he's ever had, all to get you in his sheets!"

Seneca clicked his tongue. "See, Peka, that's the difference between you and I. I know not to expect anything more from Snow. I know my boundaries end in the bedroom. I know how to keep my place, but _you_..." he laughed. "Oh, you, my dear, can be swayed easily by mere words. Like, if I told you now, with enough heart, that I was considering letting you stay HGM for the remainder of the decade, you would believe every word that spilled from my mouth, now wouldn't you?"

She shook.

She raged.

She _burned_.

A deep guttural scream escaped from her throat as she flew over her desk, the tight newsprint skirt she was wearing ripped at the derriere, and then she on top of Seneca.

Rock onyx based nails ripped and tore at his flesh, leaving deep skid marks of red along his hands and arms. The moisture falling from her eyes and lips got all over his face, making it a slippery, hot plain that was mixing betwixt their skins.

Profanities jumped from both of their mouths, each obscene word adding to the heat. Her cat toe platforms jabbed him in places same as high rise loafers kicked and prodded at her. His slicked back black hair became unruffled, as did her big curls, the latter swinging and sticking to her face as she tore at the man.

Peacekeepers were called in by sweet Barnabelle who heard a clatter and commotion going on in her bosses study room. Screams still filled the air as three troopers stomped in.

"Rot in Hell, Seneca!" clawed Peka as she was lifted in the air.

"See you there then, _Peka!_" he spat her name.

"Get him out of my office!" he voice cracked as she yelled at the man, some of her words high pitched, some of them low. "Get him out _now_!"

"Let's go, ," rumbled the Peacekeeper, holding Seneca by his tattered arm.

"Put me down, sir." she respectfully said. "You may leave me,"

Crawling to her desk she picked up the land-line phone, shakily dialing to Snow's phone.

It answered on the fourth ring. _"Yes, Peka, what is it?"_

She whispered into the phone lightly, tears still making waves on her face. "Can I see you?"

An angry sigh sounded over the line. _"Not right now. I'm a little busy. Mayb-"_ there was a pause. _"I'll just see you tomorrow." _

The line went dead as she dropped it to the floor beside her, then curling up her knees to her chest as she heaved and shook, burrowing against her desk underside.

The make up she had so delicately done washed away with tears and grief and jealousy. One scratch on her arm was still bleeding, the crimson serum dotting her arm because it had't clotted yet.

The Peacekeepers and Barnabelle stood silently, still watching her through open doors.


	3. Not a chapter update, but important! (:

Hey, you guys! (: So, as of right now I am stuck writing about what's happening in the Capitol _before_ the tributes get Reaped because I only have a District One male tribute that _I_ made just to speed up the process so I could write.

I need a District One girl, but I am picky as to which I'd pick. They all are very typical "hot", tall, skinny, smart, loved blondes with blue eyes. And that'd be fine, _if_ they gave the tribute some substance.

But they don't.

Like, give me a Rutabaga who is tall, skinny, smart, and _unnatural _blonde with blue contacts trying to be someone she's not, like yaaaaaaas, that would be great. Instead of being loved my everyone, have _her_ love everyone with a big, unconditional (btw I hate that song, Katy Perry is annoying lol) heart, only to be turned away by everyone she meets.

Ideas, ideas, ideas, hmhmhmhmhmhmhmm.

So, I'm gonna wait until I get her, and if I don't have her by 11/28 (next Fri.), I'm just gonna write her myself and she's gonna die in the Bloodbath. Also, she does not have to be a Career, no one from 1,2, or 4 has to be. This is an optional thing.

Meanwhile, I'll just write more scenes with Peka fighting Seneca or being all clingy to Snow.

I'm also in the process of writing an interview between Peka and Caesar, so yaaaaay for dat.

Also, is this plot to risky? Like... is this okay? Having an affair relationship with not one worker, but _two? _One of them being a man?

Idk you guys, please tell me if this isn't acceptable because I'll gladly stop with it.

So, I'll be updating soon, if not my the end of today, maybe tomorrow. I'm feeling kinda sick right now, but I'm still trying to write.

Well, mkay. I'll get to writing, and I'll try to make this one a bit longer.

While I'm thinking about it too, there won't be a Sponsorship system. I find them confusing myself, and the SYOT's I've participated in that's done it had people lie about their point tally just so their Tribute can win.

So, as of right now, I'll just give the Tributes things as needed during their stay at the Capitol and in the Arena, _but_ if it is requested that a Sponsorship System would be a good idea, I'll do it.

SO YEAH K THANKS I'LL WRITE AND STOP BABBLING AND I PROMISE YOU MY WRITING ISN'T AS SLOPPY AS MY THOUGHTS I'M JUST A LIL KRASS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF IBUPROFEN AND I'M NOT GONNA WRITE SATURDAY BECAUSE I'LL BE TRYING TO GET EMOTIONALLY STABLE FOR MOCKINGJAY, WHICH I AM SEEING THAT NIGHT, SRY Y'ALL. I'M GOING TO A TRIPLE FEATURE. (well techinally it's me and my friends watching the first two movies at someone's house and then going to see Mockingjay at the movie theater, so blah) BUT YAAAAAAAAAAAAS I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE IT YOU GUYS, YOU REALLY DON'T EVEN KNO.

Well, I'll be updating soon. Thank you for reading! ((((((:

~Karii


End file.
